


Talking in Your Sleep

by Mojobiscuits



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, Nadia and Jason being good twins, enjoy the fic, hurt and comfort but platonic, i can’t take, jason dies in this, sksksksks, sorry - Freeform, why did i do that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: This was originally supposed to be happy canon divergence but I yeeted that idea ans decided to make myself cry as if this musical doesn’t do that enough already. Basically one night over break Nadia hears Jason talking in his sleep about Peter but she keeps on assuming he will talk to her when he is ready. It stretches over the course of the show.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this fic. I did try hard on it. More notes at the end:)

Nadia wasn’t exactly excited to he home from spring break (spring wasn’t exactly her favorite season), but she was happy to be sharing a room with Jason for a week.  
Back at St. Cecilia’s she had to room with Ivy who she despised with every cell in her body. She was so pretty and perfect and everyone loved her for that. In Nadia’s opinion those were her only redeeming qualities.   
“You good?” Jason asked getting Nadia out of her daze. “Ugh. Yeah I’m fine.”  
Jason didn’t really believe her but he nodded and said that he was going to go on to bed so he had more energy for tomorrow. Nadia didn’t blame him she just couldn’t fall asleep.  
It was silent for awhile and then Nadia heard Jason talking. “Jason?!” she whisper yelled. No reply. He must be talking in his sleep. It’s supposedly bad to wake someone up when they are talking in their sleep so she let him be.  
“Peter. I’m sorry about the rave.” That’s all Nadia could clearly make out. There was also something about rehearsal maybe, and Ivy? Nadia didn’t know what was going on but she decided to keep listening. Jason has unknowingly put a spotlight on himself.  
“I want you here with me. I miss being your roommate.” Hmm. Nadia sort of forgot that Peter and Jason were no longer roommates. Maybe they had a falling out.   
“I tried to like Ivy and couldn’t.” His words sort of faded in and out again but there was something about needing him. This was getting stranger and stranger.  
“I love you too, Peter.” Whoop there is it. Nadia always assumed something was going on between Peter and Jason but she had always been to shy to ask. She figured he’d tell when he was ready.

That was a mentality she kept that morning as well. But Jason was in a good mood and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He’d tell her when he ready. That was what she kept telling herself.  
—————————————————————  
Ivy was back in their dorm sulking again after that day’s practice of Romeo and Juliet. What reason does she have to he sulking? She wasn’t even there. She didn’t have to feel how painful it was to watch Peter and Jason continue to dance around each other.   
“I can’t believe you missed rehearsal again.” Nadia spat at Ivy. “It isn’t all about you. It affects the rest of us, what you do.” Ivy sort of sat their sadly. “Look, what’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing...” Nadia rolled her eyes. “What, my brother break you heart? ‘Cause it sure broke my heart when I found out he was seeing you. Poor Ivy, stuck wanting the one thing she can’t have.”  
Nadia had to admit that that had sounded a lot bitchier than she had planned on. Ivy probably didn’t read it the right way either.   
She knew about Peter and Jason. She has known for months and yet Jason denies it because that’s what he thinks he’s supposed to do. And that is what breaks her heart. But she keeps telling herself that he will tell her when he’s ready. She honestly wasn’t so sure about that anymore but she had to push away the thought.  
—————————————————————  
Nadia could hardly believe what was going. Ivy was pregnant with Jason’s baby and Matt has just outed Peter and Jason to their entire class. It was a terrible situation but she was the most mad at Matt.

Everyone has walked away and she saw Jason sitting on the ground close to tears. She walked over to him. “Jason, I don’t know what to tell you.” She said honestly. “Here’s one idea: I’d rule out calling dad.” It was an ill attempt at humor but she could just look at Jason and tell that it didn’t help at all.  
“I’ve thought it through, and I confess, I can’t see through this mess. Maybe being single’s not so bad.” He just looked up at her and she could feel how broken his heart was. He loved Peter. He had said it himself, in his sleep. The fact that he was too scared to admit it while awake is what has led them here.  
“But you can solve this. I know you can. Don’t forget that.” She knelt down beside him. “Take my hand.” He did. “Tell me what to do, what to say. Somehow we’ll get through. We’ll find a way.” Nadia was crying by now but she hid it the best she could. She needed to be strong for Jason.   
“Yeah, thanks. I know...Can you leave me alone? I don’t mean to be rude...it’s just...” He didn’t have to say any more. Nadia understood. She stood up. “Sure, call me tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever. Just call me...” and she scrambled of before the tears could come rushing down her face.

Jason would be able to solve this. She believed with all of her might that he would. She wasn’t sure how, and she didn’t know how to help but she believed he could get through it. And she had told him to call so he’d call eventually. When he was ready...Nadia sighed then rolled over and fell asleep.  
—————————————————————  
“Dear, Jason...there will be tears today. But well get through. And you’ll be there, I’ll leave a chair for you. You made it too. Held your mysteries so close. But I knew, I knew your way. I never found the words to say. Always thought we’d talk one day.”  
After Nadia has finished speaking she was balling. She didn’t like to cry in front of people out there was no stopping it.   
She looked at the empty seat in between Peter and her and totally lost it. Ivy put her arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her but it didn’t really help.  
Nadia knew. She knew. She should have talked to him. Then maybe he would still be here sitting in that chair. Or better yet, there would be no need for the chair to he there at all. If only she had talked to him...  
Peter had stopped talking and then shortly after that the funeral concluded. And Nadia and Peter stayed behind.  
“Did you really know?” Peter asked her. She nodded. “How?”  
“I heard him talking in his sleep on night. He said that he was sorry for everything and that he loved you.” Peter’s face still looked sad but his eyes sparkled a tiny bit more.   
Peter walked over to the casket. “I love you too Jase. Forever you and I.” He walked away and gave Nadia a big hug. They just sort of stayed like that for awhile. And this time she was okay with crying.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I’d appreciate it if you left a kudos or comment. I’m totally open to prompts (Currently working on a fic where the Wonderland Gang™️ watch Bare). Have a good day:)


End file.
